


Decades

by Izen16



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izen16/pseuds/Izen16
Summary: 從時光的兩端向著中心走去，交會之處是相互緊握著的手。
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Decades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlouder0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlouder0/gifts).



> 竹馬竹馬設定，有些出場人物只是借個角色名，人物個性沒有捏得很鮮明，在此致歉。  
> 送給U太的生賀，同時也祝普普生日快樂XD

「喂喂？兒子，今年生日要回家過嗎？」  
電話滋滋滋地撥放著語音訊息，迴盪在空蕩蕩的客廳，婦人的聲音被電子壓縮後變得沙啞，倒是沒有掩飾掉那股蒼老卻中氣十足的精神，依舊惹得四周的空氣分子為之震動，基爾伯特端著茶杯從廚房走出來，不耐煩地掏了掏耳朵，果然即使過了二十七年，自家老媽的碎念還是讓人難以忍受。  
「臭小子，你又再偷罵我了是吧？」  
…明明沒有直接接觸，甚至連即時對話都不是，他的內心還是被窺探得一清二楚。  
或許是對那煩躁的聲音忍耐到了極限，基爾伯特孩子氣地伸手就要把語音給關掉，卻在按下暫停鍵的前一刻，聽到幾個關鍵字。  
「話說回來，羅維昨天回來過，還給我帶禮物，你看人家多懂事，哪像你這個…」  
說話的人情緒才正準備攀上高峰，來不及煞車的手卻已經按下停止鍵，電子音戛然而止，空蕩蕩的客廳，徒留時鐘喀喀喀向前走動的聲音，以及愣在原地的基爾伯特。  
後知後覺的他隨即哇哇大叫起來。  
「啊啊啊老媽你講話可不可以先講重點啊！！！」

於是二十七歲的最後一天，基爾伯特帶著一些錢，幾件衣服，和一台相機，開始了他的旅途。  
目的地，目前未知。

***

「臭小子，你是打算死了你媽給你招魂你才要回來是不是？」  
想像中一開門便會溫暖地迎接他的母親並不存在，在他面前的只是位他再熟悉不過的強悍的中年婦女，基爾伯特挨了一記暴栗，無可奈何地放下行囊。  
「特休又不是想放就放…我工作很忙。」  
「…好啦，等等洗洗手來吃飯，吃飽後去對面給你恰拉阿姨打聲招呼。」  
他見母親沉默了一下，不再刁難，穿著拖鞋噠噠噠地跑回廚房忙進忙出，不禁無奈地笑了笑，默默從背包裡拿出一盒同事推薦的保養品，放到一旁的茶几上。  
這個家，一待就是好幾十年，他的母親在這裡，奉獻一位少女的青春歲月，只為了養育她的孩子，用盡一生的愛與關懷，細心呵護、灌溉、栽培，甚至就此職守，只盼孩子能偶爾回來，在這個溫暖的避風港裡，能安心地吃上一頓飯。

「對了媽，我給你帶了保養品，你晚上記得拿來擦手，現在冬天，皮膚很容易裂。」  
「喔…」  
基爾伯特低頭扒飯之餘，不忘偷偷瞥了一眼他的母親，婦人的表情依舊嚴肅，嘴角卻隱約噙著一抹細微的笑容。  
二十七歲的他，為了工作升遷而搬離老家，那天，對面家的孩子，羅維諾也來給他打下手，雖然那人很懶得動，自己也有不少行囊要搬，還是意思意思地幫他搬了幾箱文件到貨車上，母親因為腰扭傷，並沒有加入苦力行列，只在一旁給他們指揮，後來對面家的恰拉阿姨端來茶水和點心給他們吃，順便陪他母親聊天，一直到工程全部結束，兩位女性把他和羅維諾給叫了過來，空盪盪的房間裡，除了金黃色的夕陽灑落，就只剩下四個人各懷心思的呼吸聲。  
『吶，兒子。』  
半晌，他的母親悠悠開口，聲音還是一如既往的嚴肅，他卻知道，其中蘊含了更多的柔情與不捨，以及，無窮無盡的母愛。  
『其實，我和恰拉阿姨從來就沒有反對你們在一起。』

是什麼時候發現的呢？基爾伯特想不明白，也或許根本不用想明白，因為打從最一開始就很明白。  
心思彎彎繞繞，他已經站在對面家門口，按下門鈴。  
「來了來了，啊，基爾，好久不見，又長高了？」  
早就過了會長高的年紀了啦，他心中默默吐槽著，卻沒有戳破婦人天真的想法，有禮貌地欠了欠身便走進屋內。  
「恰拉阿姨，這是我同事推薦的給我的保養品，您試試看，如果覺得好用我再給您買。」  
「唉呀這麼客氣，那阿姨就先謝謝你了。」  
婦人開心地接過禮物，然後端出一盤點心，基爾伯特一邊啃著餅乾，一邊想著若是婦人去開甜點店肯定會大受歡迎。  
「你和羅維諾是約好了嗎，他前兩天也突然跑回來，吃了頓飯又跑走了，真是的，從以前就特別不懂那孩子在想什麼，你們這一年住在一起有沒有發生什麼事？他有沒有欺負你？」  
婦人情緒一激動，便整個人貼在他面前，過於相似的面孔讓他不自覺得有點緊張，他趕緊搖了搖頭，婦人這才鬆了口氣，往後退了一步。  
「羅維他啊，看起來精神很好，雖然還是老擺著一張臭臉，但感覺他內心充滿了力量，阿姨想啊，果然沒看錯人呢。」  
婦人捋了捋垂落在眼前的髮絲，神情看似相當欣慰，基爾伯特感覺到自己貌似被稱讚了，不好意思地抓了抓頭。  
「但其實…他這次跑出來也沒和我說，我以為他就是像往常一樣出去幾天就回來，結果昨天我媽打給我，我才知道原來他是回老家了。」  
「什麼！你說那孩子常常自己跑出去？不行我要好好唸唸他。」  
「不不不不是這樣的阿姨！反正我們工作的時間本來就對不上，以往他也都會傳訊息給我，沒那麼嚴重。」  
基爾伯特趕緊拉住氣沖沖的就要跑去打電話的婦人，好聲好氣地安撫了好一陣子，婦人才長吁口氣，無奈地勾勾嘴角。  
「不過，或許是因為你，那孩子才能找回屬於他的靈魂吧。」  
他也心照不宣地笑了笑，想起這一切的開頭，他和那個人的相遇，就是在這個地方。

羅維諾是在他七歲時搬過來的，那時的他還算是街頭小霸王，因為力氣大，頭腦又不錯，在這附近橫著走是完全沒問題的。在他的世界裡，一切都是順著他的意在運轉，直到某個傍晚，他在路過公園準備回家吃飯時，看見一個陌生的身影坐在鞦韆上。  
那個男孩，背影單薄，看起來，隨時都會消失在空氣裡。  
『喂，你在這裡做什麼？不回家嗎？』  
七歲的他還不曉得大人世界的殘酷，當他看見小男孩身上全是瘀青和擦傷時，只當是對方不小心跌倒時弄的。對方默默看了他一眼，又低下頭，小小的腳有一下沒一下地蹬著泥土。  
『不回家的話，爸媽會擔心喔。』  
眼看天色就要暗下來了，基爾伯特即便氣焰囂張也不是很敢自己一人走夜路，他拉起男孩就要走，男孩卻像是被釘在原地般，完全不肯邁步。  
『他們…才不會擔心。』  
『好吧，但你總是要吃飯的吧，不然來我家吃飯？』  
『…不要。』  
男孩撇過頭，用力地想掙脫被緊緊抓著的手，基爾伯特第一次聽到有人拒絕他的邀約，不可置信地睜大眼睛。  
『蛤？你竟敢反抗本大爺！你…你算什麼東西！』  
『都幾歲了還自稱本大爺，笨蛋。』  
男孩的眼睛很漂亮，琥珀色的眼眸眨啊眨，映著路旁慘白的街燈，卻是愈發清亮，然而正在氣頭上的基爾伯特才不管那些。  
『你說誰是笨蛋！』  
『就是說你啊，不然還有誰。』  
從未受到挑戰的他簡直是氣得半死。

最後男孩在他半拖半拽之下還是被他帶回家，反正他力氣大嘛，然而他母親一看到對方，馬上跑去對面按門鈴，男孩便被年輕的恰拉阿姨給帶走了。  
再後來，他才從母親的口中得知，那個男孩叫做羅維諾，並非是對面那家人的孩子，男孩的父親長期對家人施暴，他的母親受不了跑了，小孩子卻跑不了，好險他父親的妹妹，也就是恰拉阿姨在緊要關頭把孩子給帶走了，現在正在爭取小孩的監護權。  
『難怪他說他爸媽不會擔心…』  
年幼的基爾伯特並不是很懂那些複雜的事情，他只知道，那個男孩，就像是個精緻卻殘破的玩偶，會動，會說話，但沒有靈魂。  
為了讓羅維諾看起來生動一點，他三番兩次地跑去對家找對方玩，一開始羅維諾總是拒絕，但久而久之，也開始會有點反應。  
『吶吶羅維諾，我們來玩撲克牌。』  
『不要。』  
最初他的策略就是死纏爛打，但某次他發現，裝可憐對羅維諾來說，好像比較有用。  
『嗚嗚嗚，你不陪我玩，我好難過。』  
『…也不是不能陪你玩一下啦。』

「對了，羅維走之前好像說過，他要去找大學朋友，似乎是一個有點輕浮的人。」  
恰拉阿姨的一番話讓基爾伯特猛地從回憶中驚醒，雖然剛才在神遊，但他可沒有漏聽那個最關鍵的資訊。  
輕浮的，大學朋友…不就只有那個人了嗎！  
「阿姨！抱歉我要先離開了，下次回來我再好好和您聊聊。」  
接著他回家拿了行李，和母親匆匆說了聲再見便風風火火地離開了，走出公寓大門，他不禁回頭望了眼這棟老舊但乘載了太多記憶的地方，斑駁的紅磚牆，停在門口的單車，陽台隨風飄揚的被單。  
於是他停下腳步，拿起掛在脖子上的相機，按下快門的那一瞬間，一台公車正好從他背後疾駛而過。  
等等，公車？  
「啊啊啊等等我啊！」

七歲時，兩個孩子在此相遇，彼此試探，彼此熟悉；二十七歲時，他們一同告別此處，攜手前往人生另一階段的旅途。時光匆匆向前奔湧，而不變的是永遠牽掛著他們的人，以及攀附在生鏽的窗台上，多年來始終蓊鬱的藤蔓。

***

「我說，有人會一聲招呼也不打地就跑來別人的研究室嗎？你和羅維諾是約好了是不是？」  
窗明几淨的研究室裡，一位將金色長髮扎成小辮子的青年，叼著菸嫌棄地看著眼前氣喘吁吁的基爾伯特，後者還沒說話，青年手上的菸便被一個更大的力氣給抽走。  
「說了多少次，這裡禁菸。」  
「唉亞瑟你不要這麼兇嘛，哥哥好難過喔。」  
講話的是另一個頭髮梢短的金髮青年，他推了推眼鏡，拿著實驗用的紀錄板往身旁的人的頭上狠狠敲下去。  
「昨天我才剛打掃乾淨，不准弄髒。」  
說完就轉身離去，基爾伯特也終於緩過氣來。  
「柯克蘭他還是很嚴厲啊，你跟他同個實驗室這麼多年，怎麼還沒學乖。」  
「他那叫不懂得享受生活，哥哥我還是很努力想感化他的。」  
你們那根本叫互相折磨好嗎，基爾伯特沒興趣地聳聳肩，反正那兩個人從以前大學時期就是這種關係，一個願打，一個願挨。  
「隨便啦，話說弗朗，你說羅維諾有來找你？」  
他不願意陪對方演那種看似苦情實則自找的獨角戲，單刀直入地切入重點，弗朗西斯上一秒還再兀自垂憐，聽見他的話，反倒饒有興致地勾起嘴角，從口袋摸出一支棒棒糖，充當被沒收的菸放進嘴裡。  
「嘛，哥哥我也很驚訝，畢竟畢業後，你們也幾乎沒回來過嘛。」

雖然科系不同，但他們的確是同一間大學的同學，羅維諾和他是藝術學院的，而弗朗西斯和亞瑟是生物學院。羅維諾畢業後就去職場打滾了，而他則是留下來唸了兩年研究所，不過當他二十四歲畢業並找到工作的時候，四個人曾一起窩在這間小小的研究室給他辦了場小小的慶功宴。  
『攝影雜誌編輯？以後如果當上大主編了，記得給哥哥拍個特輯啊。』  
『論延畢研究生怎麼性騷擾同學的特輯嗎？』  
弗朗西斯一如既往的輕浮又愛開玩笑，亞瑟則是充當拘束帶的角色，尤其是後來弗朗喝掛了開始瘋言瘋語時，那畫面，該說是精采還是慘不忍睹，總之他是絕對不會給那個被打趴在地上的人任何一點同情心的。  
『羅維諾你現在是在做展場規劃的吧？感覺如何。』  
身旁的人被問到問題，沒有什麼特別反應，喝了一口果汁後回到。  
『沒什麼，就是跑流程有點煩，我只想畫設計稿。』  
『哈哈哈，沒想到你們一個學美術一個學攝影，最後都還是去當上班族了啊。』  
弗朗西斯從地上爬起來，喝醉了的他身體晃啊晃，說話的聲音也有點飄，聽起來倒有點不勝唏噓的感覺。  
基爾伯特聽到對方的話不禁沉默，他自己沒什麼特別的想法，他喜歡攝影，不代表他可以靠著這項興趣養活自己，於是他選了一個能近距離接觸到攝影的職業，反正他也喜歡寫稿，這並不有什麼影響。  
他沒有才能，但羅維諾有，明明羅維諾才是應當繼續去深造，甚至是出國念書的那個人，然而大學畢業前羅維諾果斷選擇去就業，還是過去那人最討厭的辦公室職業。  
他不是沒有嘗試說服過對方，不過對方只是繼續窩在電腦前寫他的履歷，頭也不抬，淡淡回了一句：「年紀越大，考慮的事情就會有所不同，這很正常吧。」  
『有什麼關係，我還是能繼續畫畫啊，這個工作能接觸到各個領域厲害的藝術家，能學到的東西比以前在學校還要多太多了，而且等我賺夠錢，我還能自己給自己辦展，不是很棒嗎？』  
他感受到肩頭一沉，竟是羅維諾靠著他的肩膀嘟噥著，似乎是感受到他的視線，羅維諾抬了抬眼，用眼神傳遞莫大的堅定給他。  
『夢想只要還在心中，就會永遠去追求，不是嗎？』  
這句話，像是在講給他聽，也像是在講給自己聽，基爾伯特不禁對著那人咧開一個自信的微笑，正如過往的任何一個迷茫時刻，他總是如此自信。  
『哥哥大人永遠是對的！』  
『別再用那種難為情的稱呼了好嗎…』  
『亞瑟，那個，哥哥我覺得快被閃瞎了。』  
『那就瞎了吧，正好為民除害。』

「其實羅維諾也沒說什麼，回來看看就走了，亞瑟說他有在湖邊看到他在畫畫。」  
畫畫？基爾伯特到目前為止還是沒有搞清楚羅維諾這次跑出來的目的，其實因為工作關係，羅維諾就常常跑出去「尋找靈感」，反正最後都會乖乖回來，他也就不怎麼限制對方的行動。但這次不知為何，他總覺得羅維諾似乎是想透過行蹤來引導他什麼，而他必須跟上腳步，才能找到答案，秉持著這種沒來由的直覺，他決意使用掉他珍貴的特休，開始了他奇妙的旅程。  
見無法從弗朗西斯身上得到什麼有用的資訊，基爾伯特便開始和對方聊起天來，幾年不見，對方看起來又更加世故，自己想必也是如此吧。聊著聊著，兩人不自覺地走到亞瑟提過的湖邊，是在大學東南角的一座人工湖，由於空氣清新，景色優美，假日常常有家長帶著孩子來這裡野餐，此時正好有幾個小朋友在一旁的草坪上玩耍，一個紮著雙馬尾的小女孩正拿著寫生板認真地塗塗抹抹。  
「小孩子真有活力啊…這麼冷的天氣還能在外面跑跑跳跳。」  
弗朗西斯搓了搓自己的雙手，轉身就想回去研究室躺著，然而基爾伯特看著那個女孩望出了神，怎麼叫也沒有反應。

年幼的基爾伯特也曾經隨著父母一起來到這個地方野餐，當時還有羅維諾一家人，他很快就和周遭玩耍的小孩打成一片，等到他實在是跑不動時，他的父親給他一台傻瓜相機讓他去附近走走，並再三告誡他不准奔跑，否則相機摔壞他要負責。  
不能奔跑的基爾伯特乖乖沿著湖邊走了一圈，這台相機父親曾教過他怎麼使用，但他實在是不曉得怎麼拍出好看的照片，父親是專業攝影師，房間裡掛的都是得過獎的相片，每一幅都彷彿靈動的能躍出牆面，人們振臂歡呼，鳥兒騰地起飛，他一直覺得能拍出那飽含力量的瞬間，是一件非常厲害的事情。  
走了一圈，他才發現方才就不見人影的羅維諾，其實一直待在附近，只是因為太安靜了，所以被周圍歡騰的空氣給吃得乾乾淨淨，讓人難以發覺他的存在。  
『你在畫畫？』  
羅維諾沒有回應，手上的動作毫不停留，基爾伯特見自己被忽略，也沒覺得怎麼樣，就坐到那人身旁，看著畫紙上五顏六色的色塊，竟是拼湊成眼前一幕山明水秀之景。  
明明是靜止的畫面，卻彷彿在舞動著，為什麼？  
『…要是能畫出風吹過水面的樣子，該有多好。』  
羅維諾自言自語著，被蠟筆給弄得髒兮兮的手托著臉，導致他的臉也都是五彩的粉末，好一陣子他才發現身旁多了一個人，其實他也不是看到人，而是一個正對著他的相機鏡頭。  
喀擦。  
年幼的羅維諾反應還未像長大之後變得如此靈敏，他先是花了好幾秒理解眼前發生的事，又花了好幾秒理解這件事的動機，最後他還是放棄了思考，紅著臉拽著基爾伯特的頭髮大吼大叫。  
『你幹嘛！刪掉啦笨蛋！』  
基爾伯特發現事跡敗露，轉身就想逃跑，但他赫然想起父親交代不可以奔跑，這一猶豫他就被羅維諾給逮個正著，頭髮被拔掉一撮讓他痛得倒抽了口氣，卻還是死死攢著自己的相機，不願意讓它被搶走。  
『不要，這是我拍過最好看的照片，我才不要刪掉！』  
雖然羅維諾已經比當初剛來到這裡時還要更結實了點，但同時基爾伯特也在成長，於是，十歲的他還是在身高上佔了上風。他把相機舉得老高，露出得意的笑容。  
『哈哈哈，你碰不到的！』  
『你這個混蛋！』  
羅維諾伸手搆不著，就想跳起來搶，卻沒發現畫板落在地上，眼看就要被踩個稀巴爛。  
『等等——』  
基爾伯特想也沒想就撲上去把畫板護在身下，羅維諾被他意料之外的動作給絆了一下，重心不穩得往他的方向摔過來，結果他就這樣受到重擊，眼前一黑，他彷彿看到已經離世的奶奶正在和他招手。

『…喂，喂！你還好嗎！不要嚇我啊混蛋！』  
好吧，看來事實是奶奶根本還沒要來接他走，等到眼前那片黑霧散去，基爾伯特便聽見一個焦急的聲音吵得他的耳朵快要爆炸了。他微微睜開眼，驚訝地發現羅維諾正淚流滿面，不停地叫著他的名字，他突然覺得就這樣把眼睛閉起來，好像也蠻好的。  
『那種東西，根本沒必要去保護啊，你這個混蛋…』  
哭泣聲小了下去，變成細微的嗚咽，基爾伯特一聽見這句話，心裡可大大不高興了，他一個用力坐起身，反手抓著羅維諾的肩膀，後者被他突如其來的「復活」給嚇得愣在原地。  
『才不是，你的畫很漂亮，就像我爸爸的照片，像是有東西要從裡面跑出來一樣，明明就超級厲害！』  
基爾伯特伸手把被他壓在身下的畫板給抽了出來，雖然經歷過一場磨難，蠟筆多少有點糊了，他還是把板子舉得高高的，要羅維諾仔細地看。  
『我能感覺到，風吹過水面，鳥的叫聲和人的吵鬧，我看的出來。』  
『真的…？』  
羅維諾被他高漲的情緒給感染了，原本哭泣的臉添了些光彩，垮掉的嘴角也漸漸揚起，看見對方稍微恢復了神色，基爾伯特趕緊點頭如搗蒜，並且站起身，用自信十足的聲音說到。  
『我的夢想是成為很厲害的攝影師，像爸爸一樣，拍出的每一張照片，都讓人能看到一個感人的故事，你呢？』  
『我…』  
小小的身軀從地上爬起，羅維諾站在他的身旁，用著同樣稚嫩卻又充滿無限可能的聲音回應到。  
『我想成為畫家，很厲害的畫家，然後開自己的畫展！』  
『那我就要在你的畫展上拍很多照片，然後再辦一場攝影展！』  
『你是笨蛋嗎，沒有人這樣搞的啦！』

「你怎麼在這裡？」  
亞瑟跑了一趟影印店，回來的路上就看見弗朗西斯站在湖邊，後者聽見他的聲音，生無可戀地回頭，然後指了指不遠處蹲在地上和小女生講話基爾伯特。  
「妹妹，請問你能不能讓哥哥拍張照呢？」  
基爾伯特蹲在小女孩面前，女孩手上都是髒兮兮的顏料，卻還是很開心地露出一個大大的笑容，然後用力點點頭。  
「…你什麼時候變成蘿莉控了？」  
等他拍好照走回來，弗朗西斯立刻躲到亞瑟背後，一臉看到變態的表情望著他，被一個變態視作變態的感覺真是五味雜陳，基爾伯特挑了挑眉，回敬對方一個鄙夷的眼神。  
「…你沒資格說人家吧。」  
看看這再看看那，亞瑟毫不猶豫地把弗朗西斯給甩開，拿出一張票券交給基爾伯特。  
「這是羅維諾走之前給我的，我還想說他為什麼要給我三張，現在我知道了。」  
他接過票券，發現那是一間溫泉飯店的使用券，是他國中同學家開的店，在縣內也是小有名氣，他那時國中的畢業旅行就是去那裡。  
等等，如果說羅維諾是故意要把東西交給亞瑟，再交到他手上…。  
基爾伯特靈光一閃，他知道下個目的地是哪裡了。  
「弗朗，柯克蘭，我先走了，下次再聊。」  
「誒，難得來一趟不一起吃個飯嗎？」  
「抱歉！下次我請你！」  
他跑的飛快，甚至最後那句話幾乎是飄散在空中，弗朗西斯看著那已經望不見背影的身影，莫名其妙地搔搔頭。  
「奇怪，怎麼一個兩個都像陣風般來了又走啊？」  
亞瑟在一旁默默不語，只是睨了身旁的人一眼，便往研究室的方向走去。  
「對了，弗朗，教授說下周再不交出結果他就要把你炒了。」  
「誒！？？？怎麼這樣！？？？」

十歲的他們，曾經發下豪語，誓願追隨夢想而永不言悔；二十四歲的他們，多了些現實，被社會打磨了稜角，他們學會妥協，卻依舊懷抱著那股不會熄滅的熱情，用自己的方式實現理想。  
還會有新的夢想萌生，還會有舊的夢想淘汰，但只要相信著彼此，即便再艱辛的路，也能一步一步跨越過去。

***

「歡迎光臨，啊，你是…基爾伯特…對吧？」  
基爾伯特抵達飯店時，天色已經幾乎要暗下來了，看來他勢必得在這裡停留一晚，走到櫃檯時，他一眼就認出那人就是他的國中同學，一個非常溫文儒雅，卻好像在某方面有點執著的好人。  
「好久不見啊，菊，你還是完全沒變啊。」

他咧開笑容，爽朗地打了聲招呼，對方回以一個無可挑剔的四十五度鞠躬。簡單辦好入住手續後，他被菊領進一樓最底的房間，菊有些歉意地表示目前客人太多，等過一陣子忙完後，會再過來和他聊幾句，說完便匆匆離開。基爾伯特放下背包，長吁了口氣，今天這般長途跋涉下來，身體是有些疲憊，但更大一部份在於太多記憶一下全湧進腦海裡，饒是腦子挺好使的他，也不免感到有點疲乏。  
重點是，他還是沒找到羅維諾。  
這裡既然是有名的溫泉飯店，就代表溫泉品質是非常好的，基爾伯特看了看錶，現在是吃飯時間，可推測大眾池人應該不多，於是他簡單收拾下，拿著換洗衣物就往室外走去。  
「…羅維諾他前兩天也來過呢，你怎麼沒和他一起來呢？」  
在被暖到骨子裡的純淨熱泉給徹頭徹尾地洗滌身心之後，基爾伯特坐在浴場外的長椅上休息，眼前突然被遞了一罐水，他抬頭，發現是菊，那人手上拿著一疊毛巾，看來是要去浴場補貨。  
「哈哈，這…一言難盡？」  
他點頭致謝後接過瓶裝水，用力一擰後大口灌下，一股舒爽勁瞬間貫穿了全身，讓人好不舒服。菊聽見他這不算回答的回答，也沒有繼續追問，只是整了整衣襟，然後坐到他旁邊。  
「除了國中畢業旅行，我記得你們還有來過一次，不過也好幾年前了，是吧？」  
基爾伯特瞬間僵硬了一下，的確，他曾經和羅維諾一起來這裡住過，不過那次記憶他實在是有些難以啟齒，幸虧菊是個很會看臉色的人，輕輕笑了一聲，便巧妙的把話題帶過。  
「話說回來，國中那次旅行你們是不是捅了什麼簍子，我記得隔天老師罰你們在車上要坐在他旁邊。」  
「啊，你這一說我才想起來，我們那天晚上偷偷跑出去，結果同個房間的同學發現我們不見了，好像驚動不少師長。」

基爾伯特想起那個晚上，他原本睡得好好的，結果羅維諾突然把他搖醒，並把半睡半醒的他給拉出房間，一路拖到窗邊。  
『羅維，你要去哪裡？』  
他還沒完全醒過來，就看見羅維諾輕巧地翻過窗戶，然後揮揮手要他跟上，雖然不是很明白，但他也瞬間清醒過來，突然就緊張了起來。  
『不可以跑出去啦，要是被老師發現怎麼辦！』  
然而羅維諾已經跑遠，他顧不得也只好乖乖跟上，好險夏天的夜晚依然悶熱，因此即便睡衣單薄也不怕著涼，赤裸的腳踏在柔軟的泥土上，他緊緊跟著眼前小小的身影，即使少年已經十四歲了，真的算起年紀還比他大了一點，但發育就是晚同齡的人不少，瘦弱的身軀在樹林中鑽動，他的心眼被吊得老高，生怕眼前的人一不小心就受傷。  
『羅維你到底要去哪裡…』  
語音未落，羅維諾便停下腳步，基爾伯特險些撞到對方的背上，在黑暗裡，他看得不怎麼清楚，但四周似乎有微弱的綠色光點，正在緩緩飄起。  
『是螢火蟲！』  
『噓！小聲一點！』  
羅維諾比出噤聲的手勢，挨著一塊大石頭坐了下來，基爾伯特摀住自己的嘴，乖乖地不發一語，在旁邊跟著坐下來。  
『今天吃飯時，我聽隔壁桌的姐姐們說這邊能看到螢火蟲，原來是真的。』  
『姊姊？』  
基爾伯特知道羅維諾特別會討女孩子歡心，尤其是年長的女性，小時候兩人一起出門，羅維諾總是會收穫各種小東西，糖果啊餅乾之類的，每每看到他心裡都有點嫉妒，卻不知道自己是在不開心什麼。  
『…吶，基爾，你高中會去外縣嗎？』  
『誒，啊，應該會吧。』  
『這樣啊…』  
雖然夏夜一點也不冷，羅維諾卻看起來有點冷的把自己縮成一團，基爾伯特摸摸鼻子，思考著對方的話。  
其實上國中後，即使兩個人還是在同一個學校，同一個班級，交情卻是大不如前，他個性外向，身旁的人也都是活潑好動的類型，下課時總是一群人就往球場衝，放學後也常常約去街上晃晃，或是去某個人家裡打電動，羅維諾則是截然相反，不是在教室睡覺，就是在畫室練習，再不然就是在家裡和恰拉阿姨學做點心，若非兩人家住在對面，偶爾還是會去對家蹭飯，他可能幾乎不會和羅維諾說上話。  
『你成績這麼好，肯定能考上很好的高中。』  
『喔…那你呢？』  
『應該會留在這裡唸書吧。』

這麼說的話，他們可能不久之後，就要分開了嗎？  
基爾伯特終於想通了，關於羅維諾正在鬧彆扭的問題，看著眼前快要縮成一顆球的少年，他突然有點燥熱，臉頰紅通通的，肯定是今晚太悶熱的緣故。  
『那我也要留下來。』  
『誒？』  
羅維諾瞪大了眼，琥珀色的眼睛在月光的照射下，閃耀著更加絢爛的光澤，身旁的那些綠色光點對基爾伯特來說簡直不值一提，他跳下大石塊，落在泥土地上，褲腳蹭出不少灰，臉上的笑容卻是無法掩蓋的耀眼。  
『因為我還不想和羅維諾分開啊。』  
少年聽見他的話，先是不可置信地搖搖頭，然後看著他堅定的眼神，不自覺地低下頭，避開視線。  
『可是你…明明不需要我也可以過得很好。』  
哪像自己，若是離了陽光，便成了枯萎的花，永遠掩埋在深不見底的泥濘中。  
基爾伯特自然是不曉得羅維諾心中在想什麼，他只是搔了搔臉，然後伸出雙手，握住那雙緊攢著拳頭的小手。  
『我啊，無法想像沒有你的未來啊，所以，想一直和你待在一起，這樣不行嗎？』  
十四歲的他們，或許還不知道，「一直在一起」，是多麼沉重的承諾，但羅維諾知道，這句話就是他的依靠，是推著他繼續向前走的力量。  
『笨蛋，當然不行啊，你是不打算結婚了嗎？』  
『如果要和你分開，那我就不結婚。』  
『蛤？』

「原來你們那時是跑去看螢火蟲了啊，我偶爾也會去那附近晃晃，真的很漂亮呢，可惜現在是冬天。」  
菊聽了故事，笑著回應到。  
「不過後來你們一起去外縣唸高中了對吧，我記得老師挺震驚羅維諾能考上的。」  
「嘛…那還真是費了好大一番功夫呢。」  
後來考大學都沒那麼困難，畢竟高中考試純看學科，要把羅維諾那爛到土裡的成績給救起來可真是非常非常不容易呢，基爾伯特怕是把這輩子所有對羅維諾的壞脾氣都在那一陣子給發完了。不過最後還是考上了，剛好飛過及格線，皇天不負苦心人，可喜可賀。  
基爾伯特正想著該讓菊回去工作，恰好一位員工遠遠把對方給喊回去了，菊欠了欠身便要離去，不過剛踏出一步，對方回過頭，和他說了句話。  
「我們飯店的房間燈罩上都有繪製花紋，每間房間都是獨一無二的，若是您喜歡這次住的房間，下次訂房時和櫃檯說是哪個花紋的房間就可以。」

基爾伯特不甚明白地點了點頭，走回房間後他抬起頭，果真在燈罩上看見非常細緻的花紋，手癢的他又拿出相機拍了幾張，想著回頭應該找機會來這間飯店寫個專題。眼看時間也晚了，他順手關了燈，鑽進鋪好地被褥就要進入夢鄉。  
迷迷糊糊之中，他瞧見燈罩上的花紋，突然覺得有點眼熟，這間房間的花紋是雛菊，國中那次他不可能注意到，那上次來住呢？上次和羅維諾一起來時，是什麼花紋呢…？  
『你啊，要是我不主動騎上來，你就打算當一輩子處男就是了？』  
基爾伯特一個激靈，瞬間睡意全無，他想起來了，那時他也是躺在這裡，羅維諾坐在他身上，不停地蹭著他的下身，他緊張的全身是汗，迷茫的視線裡，是羅維諾滿佈情欲的臉，以及頭頂上燈罩旁的雛菊花紋。  
『等等等羅維諾你等一下…』  
『我不等了！』  
其實二十歲的正常男性，會有那方面的需求也是正常的，只是基爾伯特內心總有個跨不去的坎，覺得若是做了那種事，自己就會變成不認識的樣子，但他忘記了，即便自己能忍得了一時，難道自己的伴侶能忍得了一世嗎？  
該說羅維諾真的是天生的情人，明明和他一樣都是第一次，卻熟稔又自在的像是經歷了無數次的情場老手，哪像他這種菜雞，被隨便一摸就受不了的解放了。  
『你…這麼快？』  
『不不不平常不是這樣的！』  
好險他雖然不是天才，卻是學習能力很高的人才，最後還是把羅維諾給服侍得服服貼貼的，雖然幾乎要用掉他半條命就是了。  
發洩過後的兩人依偎在一起，羅維諾就像是隻饜足的貓，乖巧地窩在他的懷裡歇息，輕輕喘著氣。他摸了摸對方的頭，感受從手心傳來的溫度，試圖找回餘韻過後還殘存下來的理智。  
真的會變得不像自己，因為這種感覺只要體會過一次，就永遠無法回頭了。  
正當他打算收拾收拾然後好好悶頭睡一覺時，羅維諾突然睜開眼，彷彿黑夜中捕食獵物的野貓，危險地盯著他。  
『…再一次。』  
『…。』  
那天晚上基爾伯特覺得自己怕是要死在這家店裡了，然後他現在就在同一家店！同一個房間！同一個位置上！  
「…媽的。」  
這叫他怎麼可能睡得著啊！

「基爾伯特，你昨晚睡得…看來睡得不太好呢。」  
隔天一早，他頂著兩個濃厚的黑眼圈到櫃檯準備退房，看見菊的表情有點不自在，趕緊揉了揉眼睛，甩甩頭表示沒事。  
「沒有沒有，房間很好，只是…下次我還是換一間好了。」  
「好的，只是先前羅維諾來住時指定這間，我還以為你也會想住一樣的。」  
對方邊將房卡收下邊說著，基爾伯特只覺得要被一口老血給嗆死。  
和菊道別後，基爾伯特再次背起行囊，往他的下一站前進，這次雖然沒有任何人給他線索，但他隱約知道自己的下一站在那裡。  
走出飯店大門，一輛巴士正好駛了進來，車上載著國中年歲的少年少女，想必也是來這裡旅遊的吧，基爾伯特彷彿看見曾經兩個迷惘的身影，在這個地方，確定了彼此的心意，約好了，「一直在一起」。

十四歲時立下的約定，在二十歲時進一步昇華，成了最為緊錮的枷鎖，一頭拴著另外一頭，永遠不會分開，也永遠不想要分開。

***

「列車即將離站，請還未上車的旅客盡速上車。」  
踩著車站響起的鈴聲，基爾伯特在車門關上的前一秒踏上台階，喘了幾口氣也就緩過來了，他覺得自己的肌耐力在歷經一天的訓練後貌似回復了一點，看來回去之後還是要定期運動，不然很快就會變成中年大叔了。  
這班車是早發車，他和羅維諾以前要去外縣唸高中時，每天都要坐這班列車到學校附近的車站再走過去，現在想想，以羅維諾這麼低耗能的個性，能做到這種程度，很大一部分，是為了自己吧。  
早上的列車空位很多，但基爾伯特沒有選擇坐下，他倚在門邊，想起十八歲那年，他曾經和羅維諾大吵一架，即便兩人不願意說話，卻還是得搭同一班車上學，結果他們就這麼靠在兩邊的車門旁面面相覷，直到他實在是受不了的開口。  
『你是打算一輩子都不和我說話了嗎？』  
『…是你先開始的吧。』  
好吧，他承認那件事是他沒處理好，不過就是收到小學妹的情書，該拒絕的也拒絕的，該劃清界線的也劃清了，想說小事就不需要和羅維諾說，誰知道那封被他扔進垃圾桶的情書會被對方撈出來，而且不管他怎麼解釋就是不解氣。  
『我說了我已經拒絕學妹了，你為什麼不相信我？』  
『因為…因為…』  
完了，要讓羅維諾說出真心話怕是比登天還難，但對於感情方面特別遲鈍的基爾伯特也想不通對方究竟是為何生氣，就這樣繼續僵持下去也不是辦法，正當他決定讓羅維諾揍他一拳就此恩怨兩清時，羅維諾開口了，雖然聲音小得彷彿蚊蚋在呢喃。  
『…因為你都不親我。』  
誒？  
基爾伯特反射動作是掏了掏耳朵，確認自己沒有重聽。  
誒誒？？？  
『這算什麼理由啊！？』  
『因為我們明明在交往，可是所作所為都和交往前一模一樣啊！』  
幸好早上的車廂裡沒有其他乘客，不然等羅維諾發現自己竟然這麼大聲地把這麼害臊的話給說出來，說不定會失心瘋地把車廂裡的其他人都秒了。  
然而現在這裡只有自己，所以等等被秒的會是自己嗎？  
『等等等，我…我只是不知道，該怎麼…當一個男朋友啊…。』  
太過熟悉有許多好處，像是默契，像是心有靈犀，但同時也有壞處，就是無法享受一般戀人從陌生到親近的距離變化，畢竟從很久以前，他們的距離就近乎為零了。  
不過就是害怕，害怕這一切不過是自作多情，然後一封來路不明的情書，就成了這場矛盾的引信，砰得將過多的不安與糾結給炸了開來。  
沉默再次回填他們之間的空間，他侷促地看著天花板，羅維諾則是羞赧地咬著下嘴唇，車門打開，又關起，這站依舊沒有乘客上車。  
『吶，羅維。』  
『幹嘛？』  
下定決心後，基爾伯特走到羅維諾面前，輕輕牽起那雙緊繃的手，握了握，然後收緊。  
『以後上學和回家，這段路都牽著手，可以嗎？』  
『…嗯。』  
他看羅維諾又把視線別開，但神色明顯是疏朗很多，不禁也露出一個舒心的微笑。  
『至於親你嘛…嗚！』  
話還沒說完，對方突然回過頭，踮起腳尖，用雙唇堵住他正在說話的嘴，瞪大的眼中，映照著羅維諾詭計得逞的竊笑。  
『等你親我要等到一百年後了吧，混蛋。』

「要轉乘捷運的乘客，請在本站換車。」  
列車進到大城市，便會開進地下，從這裡開始上車的人會突然變多，避免等等在門口被人潮推擠，基爾伯特走到對面的門繼續靠著，如果這班車是開往回家的方向，這裡就是下車的地方。  
他和羅維諾一直都很少吵架，因為吵不起來，打架的次數更是屈指可數，畢竟過了毛毛躁躁的年紀，男孩子也大多深諳君子動口不動手的道理，然而十六歲時，他還真就和羅維諾幹過一場架，還因此被老師留下來做勞動服務，最後只能狼狽地趕搭末班車回家。  
其實那次惹事，最開始根本不是他倆對著幹，而是他路過廁所時，發現羅維諾似乎正被其他人找碴。  
高中生本來就心思纖細，更何況是大城市的高中，人際關係更是複雜，要是說羅維諾的個性在過去只是比較難親近，在這裡就是完全的格格不入，沉默、獨來獨往、說話不中聽，即便羅維諾原先也就不怎麼想與他人深交，這個社會卻是你不惹事，事情也會惹上你，於是幾個看不順眼的人湊在一起，成為暫時的好朋友，反正目標是一樣的嘛。  
『那個一年級的，態度很跩嘛。』  
霸凌這種事的開場大同小異，方法也大同小異，不過羅維諾身上還有一個點，能被那些人拿來放大再放大。  
『吶吶，我說，他看起來是不是同性戀啊？』  
羅維諾一直都沒有和他說過那些糟糕透頂的事情，他們一年級不在同一個班，因為社團的緣故也不一定會同時會回家，只是羅維諾似乎愈發的沉默，偶爾有無法藏在長袖制服下的一些不是很明顯的傷口。基爾伯特覺得不對勁，卻怎麼也問不出結果，直到那次經過廁所，他親眼目睹羅維諾被一群人架進隔間，才驚覺心中那股怪異的感覺，從來就不是錯覺。  
於是他盛怒之下衝進廁所，拉住其中一人，一拳便往那人的臉上招呼過去，對方一群人很快就反應過來，於是幾個人就這樣一路扭打到走廊上，男學生見狀就要上去把人拉開，女學生則是尖叫著跑去找老師。  
『怎樣，你是他的朋友嗎？還是他喜歡的就是你啊？真噁心。』  
並不清楚詳細情況的基爾伯特，只當對方是在挑釁他，心中怒火又燃得更盛，憑藉著在運動社團練出來的好體力，即便多對一，他也絲毫不屈居下風，然而當他又要一拳揮過去時，他的手突然被抓住，然後腹部猛地挨了一記重擊。  
『…不過就是個路人，過來湊什麼熱鬧啊。』  
原以為是其他人偷了空隙，然而耳邊響起地聲音即便是他從未感受過的冷漠，他也絕對不會認錯。  
『羅維，你在做什麼？』  
這些人欺負你啊，你打我做什麼？他用眼神傳遞他的不解，然而羅維諾此刻低著頭，誰也不知道他到底在想什麼。  
『…別裝出和我很好的樣子！』  
羅維諾大吼了一聲，眼神陰鬱的讓人顫慄，明明渾身是傷，心也早就千瘡百孔，在這混亂的場合之中，竟是全場腰挺得最直的人。  
而後羅維諾便開始狂暴地朝他攻擊，雖然盡可能地閃避，他不免要靠著回擊才能躲過傷害，就旁人以及好不容易趕到場的老師的角度來看，他倆就是認真地在幹架，還打得很起勁呢，反倒是那些原先惹事的人先一步溜之大吉了。  
毫無意外，他們被叫到訓導處狠狠訓了一頓，兩人各記兩支警告，還要留下來勞動服務。  
在回家的列車上，基爾伯特一直死盯著羅維諾，想知道事情最後為何會變成那樣，然而後者就像是沒感覺到他的視線，一直看著窗外，明明因為天黑了，所以什麼都看不到。  
過了很久，羅維諾才把頭轉回來，卻還是不願意看他，頭低低的，瀏海蓋住所有的眼神。  
『從小，我爸媽就說我是個瑕疵品，只會搞砸事情，所以後來，媽媽跑了，爸爸打我，我什麼也不敢說。開始上學後，我交不到朋友，不知道該怎麼和人相處，成績也很差，總之就是一無是處。』  
不，才不是這樣，你沒有。基爾伯特想替他反駁，然而羅維諾的沉默讓他不知該如何接話。  
『你也聽到他們說了吧，瓦爾加斯是個同性戀，真噁心。我真的不怎麼在意，反正打從最一開始我就是個失敗作，他們要怎麼對我，我都沒差。但是你為什麼要攪進來呢？』  
羅維諾慢慢走到他面前，提起他的領口，基爾伯特發現，那雙攢著他制服的手，發抖得厲害。  
『你和我不一樣，你有朋友，你有良好的人際關係，你有美好的校園生活，我就問你，你攪進來幹什麼？是想毀了你的一切嗎？』  
其實羅維諾從來就不是不在意，只是因為做不到，所以裝作不在意，心中卻羨慕著他，羨慕能擁有一切的他，所以更想拚盡所有力量去保護他。不告訴他被欺負的事情，不告訴他被凌辱的事情，就是不想牽連到他。  
『這下好了，要是明天開始大家開始說，基爾伯特就是個同性戀，你要怎麼辦？』  
你要我怎麼辦？羅維諾這才抬起頭來，漂亮的眼睛裡盛滿的卻是不甘心的淚水，基爾伯特心臟一縮，一時半刻竟是毫無反應。

『…你搞錯了，今天就算再給我一次機會，我還是會做出同樣的決定。』  
車門又開關了好幾次，基爾伯特才理清思緒，他知道羅維諾在想什麼，但他更清楚自己想要什麼，比起那些虛無飄渺的人情世故，他真正在意的東西，數來數去也就那麼一樣。  
『畢竟我們已經約好了，要一直在一起，不是嗎？』  
後來事實證明，羅維諾想像中的事情並沒有發生，原因是他竟能和那個叱吒在各個體育社團的基爾伯特打架打了個五五開，從那之後也沒多少人敢去招惹他。  
『你看，事情沒有變得太糟嘛！』  
『…不過是你運氣好。』

十六歲的少年，心思正細膩，會生氣，會哭泣，那些衝動與不理智回頭來看，或許很丟人，卻是蛻變為十八歲成熟青年的養分。清晨從鄉村開往城市，夜晚從城市開回鄉村，在這班列車上度過的三年，終將成為記憶中最美好的青蔥歲月。

***

「列車即將進站，請旅客從左側下車。」  
終於抵達目的地，基爾伯特悠悠地跟著人潮朝著出口走去，當然，他也沒忘記在車站前面拍了張照片，走出車站，要經過一道河堤才會走到高中，有時他和羅維諾會在河堤旁待一段時間再回家，或是吃個冰棒，或是看小朋友練習騎四輪車，不過更常是羅維諾拿著畫本練習素描，他在一旁拿著相機練習拍出好的光影效果。  
十七歲，最美好的年紀，擁有年少的單純，亦有大人的成熟，正是最無拘無束，自由奔放的時刻。  
他和羅維諾就是在這樣一個年紀決定在一起的。  
不像偶像劇裡那樣扣人心弦，也不像電影裡那般史詩壯闊，不過是很普通的在做著普通的事情，然後，他心血來潮，想起小時候給對方拍的那張相片，於是拿起相機，轉向身旁的人，欲趁其不備偷偷拍張照片，卻發現對方也正看著自己，畫本上是尚未完成的人物速寫。  
『吶，基爾。』  
『怎麼了嗎？』  
『我們認識十年了吧，要不要試著交往看看？』  
短短三句話，沒有「喜歡我嗎」的問句，甚至也沒有「好」或「不好」的回答，只有輕輕點了點頭，以及互相握著，而逐漸收緊的手，光是感受彼此升高的體溫，答案就很清楚明瞭了。

之前十年，他們從相遇到相知，往後十年，他們從相知到相惜，二十年的光陰，足以佔去人生的五分之一，更足以讓基爾伯特，徹底地了解羅維諾到底在想什麼。  
「我找你找得好辛苦啊，羅維。」  
「是嗎？我以為我的提示給得夠明顯了。」  
站在他面前的，不再是記憶中那個滿身是傷的男孩，也不是會哭著獨自背負痛苦的少年，而是一位成熟的青年，能給予他支持，給予他自信，給予他需要的一切的，專屬於他的戀人。  
羅維諾站在風中，嘴角噙著微笑，眼底閃爍著光芒，不再是彷彿隨時會消失在空氣中那般透明，而是立體且鮮活，充滿力量的模樣。  
「你曾經說過，想拍出能看出背後故事的照片，要不要讓我檢驗看看？」  
「看來這一路上你也畫了不少畫吧，不如我們一起分享？」  
於是他們並肩坐在高中時最常坐的那個位置，不同的是，這次是他拿著畫本，而羅維諾拿著相機，其實這場給彼此的測驗根本毫無意義，因為那些場景，只消看一眼，便能勾起無限回憶。  
紅磚牆旁的單車，湖邊草坪上的小孩，貼在巴士窗上閃亮亮的眼睛，倚在車門旁打盹的少年，每一幀畫面，每一幅描繪，都是滿溢而出的，說也說不完的故事。

「吶，基爾。」  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
「既然我們在一起十年了，要不就結婚吧。」  
這次不再是以沉默當作回答，基爾伯特點點頭，拉過羅維諾的手，從口袋摸出一枚戒指，慎重地將其套上無名指。  
羅維諾看似有點驚訝，但又在意料之中地笑了笑。  
「不會這一切其實都是你算好了吧？」  
「不不不，我媽打給我時我可真的嚇到了。」  
「所以你早就盤算著這件事了？」  
「嘛…就像你說的，也差不多是時候了…」  
基爾伯特越說臉越紅，為了這件事他可是煞費苦心，要頂著超巨大壓力偷偷測量羅維諾的指圍，還要頂著超薄臉皮到專櫃和櫃姐攀談，剛剛那一頓操作他也是後怕，要是他誤會了該怎麼辦？  
「你是不是在想，『哇要是羅維諾拒絕我該怎麼辦』？」  
好吧，反正也不需要隱瞞，他在想什麼，羅維諾哪次不知道。  
「…反正你已經答應了。」  
基爾伯特緊緊地攢著羅維諾的手，像是鬧脾氣般不肯放開，羅維諾也不跟他置氣，反過來和他十指交扣，整個人倚靠在他身上。

「對了，祝你二十八歲生日快樂。」  
「這種事情倒是早點想起來啊。」  
「有什麼關係嘛！」

羅維諾仰望著他，露出一個狡黠的笑容，眼眸彎成天真的月牙，而他也只能無奈地笑了笑，緊握著手的力量不自覺又大了一點。  
說的沒錯，有什麼關係，反正不管是十年，二十年，往後好多好多的十年，都會和你在一起，一起經歷生活中點滴的酸甜苦澀，一起紀錄下每個珍貴的吉光片羽，然後在好多個十年之後，兩個人都成了白髮蒼蒼的老人之後，再一次訴說那些故事，再一次體會故事裡的快樂與悲傷，再一次想起，那些獨一無二，專屬於彼此的美好回憶。

「約好了喔。」  
「嗯，約好了。」


End file.
